Proving A Point
by necessarily-anonymous
Summary: Sasuke has to seduce a mark for a mission, and Naruto does not like it. At all. One shot. NaruSasuNaru, Mild mentions of het. Anal, oral, bondage.


PROVING A POINT :

Naruto watched. No, that wasn't right. He oggled. Or maybe he just stared - he didn't know which. The surprising part, however was that he couldn't care less.

Blue eyes followed the others movements like a moth hypnotised by a moving flame , positive that the dark eyed man a few feet in front of him was not oblivious to his stare. Yet his heated gaze was not acknowledged and the beautiful face didn't even turn a fraction from its current position. Naruto found this irritating to say the least, since the Uchiha was currently in the process of turning a poor girl to helpless mush.

The two were facing each other, close to the bar, giving Naruto a good view of their side profile. He would have felt sorry for the girl, if it hadn't been for the overwhelming jealously that was currently tearing his insides, begging to be let out. He hadn't expected to react like this. After all, it was just a stupid mission. Seduce the daughter of the mark, and then once they were close enough, break into the house and steal the scroll. Simple enough. Not.

The seducing part of course was the oh so perfect Uchiha's job who had accepted his role with a resigned shrug. Naruto didn't understand why _he _wasn't considered for the job. What was so great about the frigid bastard? He paused. Ok maybe there was something special there, but did he even know what a woman liked ? What she needed?

However, when he had opened his mouth to protest, Sakura chan had silenced him with a glare. So in the end, it was the rest of them who were left with the real (ha!) job. He felt the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the memory. He didn't know why they needed Kakashi sensei and Sakura chan to come along tonight. He could handle this by _himself._

He narrowed eyes, glaring at the brunette couple who were by far the most attractive in the room. He remembered teasing the teme that the daughter was sure to be buck toothed and ugly as hell, but never in a million years had he expected _this_.

The woman next to Sasuke was – _stunning_. So stunning that even Sakura was staring at her not in envy, but in awe. He felt a sharp pain in his gut and he never knew that jealousy was an emotion strong enough to cause physical pain. And the weirdest part was that he didn't know who exactly he was jealous of - The teme or the bitch whom Sasuke was currently whispering too. He blinked. Ok, may be he knew whom he was _more_ jealous off. He took a sip of his drink, watching as the teme smiled – smiled- at the woman in a way that made his clutch his glass tighter. _He_ had been at the receiving end of those smiles a few times, and maybe (rarely) even Sakura chan . But god, they had had to work so hard for them. And here the bitch was, getting the full treatment without having done anything. It just wasn't fair.

He knew in his mind of course, that Sasuke was just acting but… he watched the careful tug of a delicate hand, the almost genuine looking affection and he felt his emotions darken.

'Naruto.'

Moist lips parted. Oh my god, was the teme actually laughing? _Was that even possible?_

'Naruto.'

Naruto snapped his head to the pink haired woman who was sitting to his left. Sakura was wearing an almost exasperated look on her face, but he could still see the shades of resentment that frosted her eyes. He wondered if she felt worse than him. After all, when all this over, at least the Uchiha would be coming back to him. Sakura, on the other hand, had to deal with the fact that her long lost crush was currently showering his (fake) affections on a woman. Someone she could easily replace with herself with in her head. Someone whom she could have reason to be jealous of.

'What' he muttered.

'Stop it.'

'Stop what?' he asked, his bad mood getting the better of him. He could tell that the kunoichi was feeling the same thing as him, so why was she trying to be a hypocrite about it?

'We cant let ourselves be distr-' she sucked in a deep breath. She had seen him laugh. Naruto couldn't help but smirk as her face tightened.

'I've – I've never seen him-' she started but stopped instantly, looking almost pained.

'He's just acting.' Naruto was sure she was trying to convince herself as much as she was him.

'Didn't know he was that good at it, did ya?' he said. There was no mirth in his voice and she didn't reply.

They both went back to staring or glaring or both. Two pairs of eyes hardened, one more so than the other, as a strong pale hand tucked a perfect strand of brown hair behind a dainty ear. Naruto felt like tearing the hand away and forcefully keeping it away. He could see the pretty embarrassed blush that colored the woman's cheek as she studied her feet and Naruto scowled. It shouldn't be legal to be able to have that sort of effect on _anyone.  
_

At that precise moment, the teme glanced a little to his left, giving Naruto a small smirk before leaning ever so slightly towards his prey, his lips murmuring something into her ear. If Sasuke had moved a centimeter, the poor blushing girl eagerly closed 10 inches towards him, bringing their faces closer. Too close. That Bastard. _Was he enjoying tormenting him_? or was he just imagining the attention that the raven had just bestowed upon him. that was possible right?

'Well, she is beautiful.' Sakura said finally, with a tinge of wistfulness in her voice. She had missed the look the teme had thrown to him. Thank god. Even though Sakura was sort of dating Lee and she did have a clear idea of Naruto's feelings towards the ice bastard, he didn't think she was completely over her first love. He understood. It was hard to get over someone like Sasuke. Even if he was being a total and utter bitch… like now. He forced his gaze away from the teme, who was doing his sexy seduction thing again, to pay attention to his own first love.

'Aw, come on Sakura chan, you know you can kick that sluts ass anytime and anywhere.' He nudged her lightly in the ribs and Sakura for a moment looked even sadder before giving him a small grin,

'Of course I can.' She nudged him back, a little harder than necessary , but she smiled all the same.

'As much fun as both of you are having, I'm afraid we must leave.' a bored voice informed them from Sakura's left. Naruto turned to his sensei who had appeared only a second ago, but was looking at them with an irritatingly understanding expression, even if they could only see one eye.

'Sure' the blonde said, his eyes not leaving the couple who had started to drift away from the party . They headed towards the staircase that lead to the upper floor of the mansion and various people turned their heads as the two walked past. Naruto felt like stomping on all the people present. Stupid ogglers, he cursed inside his head, un mindful that he had been doing the same thing.

They waited until the couple were out of sight before their sensei nodded at them. It was time to work now. Sakura and Kakashi mingled with the crowd, heading towards the room the scroll was kept, while Naruto followed. Their plan was to get in and get out, before the party finished. That way they would have a few hours before anything was found missing. His job was to keep an eye out for potential nosy guards and guests. Boring. He knew that. But someone had to do it.

Sakura and Kakashi disappeared into a quiet dim corridor as Naruto stood guard. He made several kage bunshin to keep a look out while he leaned on the wall for support. The corridor was eerie and silent, and he found himself getting restless.

His mind wandered to the teme and the woman. They had looked really good together. Pretty curves and strong straight lines - A perfect match. He scowled. The memory of her leaning heavily onto the bastard as he lead her upstairs made his stomach churn. He wanted to break that slim soft body into two and… he stopped. What was _wrong_ with him? had he just thought of hurting a poor innocent girl for falling for Sasuke? Shouldn't he be used to that by now? But this time… he bit his lip.. Sasuke was reciprocating. No, he told himself sternly. Was _acting_. He was able to hold onto the comforting thought only for a second before insecurity nibbled it into crumbs. He sighed.

The plan had been to drug her and then leave her…. but Sasuke had seemed like he was actually enjoying himself. After all, it had been almost a month of him actively pursuing her, so he would have to be inhuman not to have some sort of feelings towards her.. Maybe he had decided that being with Naruto was actually a mistake. Maybe the woman was kissing him upstairs, maybe the teme was kissing back.

Naruto bit back a snarl. He would not let anyone touch his bastard, never mind if it was for a mission or not. If the teme thought that he could leave him now, he was in for a big surprise.

It took only one full moment before Naruto made up his mind.

He made a another kage bunshin, leaving it at his place as he made his way to the room the Uchiha had planned to take the girl. He entered the party hall, and made a little detour to the bathroom. After which, he smoothly made his way up the stairs, past a few closed doors and reached a rather large wooden one - the last one on this corridor.

This was where the teme said he was going to take the girl. He stopped outside, looking back carefully. He didn't see anyone but a very drunk couple groping each other and he waited until they slammed a door behind them. his heart beat a little faster as he carefully putt his ear to the wood.

He didn't hear anything. Huh, he thought. He reached for the door knob, turning it slightly, when he heard a smirking voice behind him,

'Eaves dropping dobe?'

Naruto spun around, taking in the sight of his best friend and lover. The Uchiha was standing with hands on his hips, the ornamental blue hakama he was wearing making him look even paler. The open neck gave him a peek of strong collar bones and just a hint of a well defined chest. His breath caught in his throat. The teme looked almost ethereal. Even if he did have an irritating smirk on his face.

'Just making sure that you didn't mess it up teme.' He managed to say.

'Tch.' Sasuke took a step closer, a sly smile on his face. 'You are such-' and Naruto backed up into the door '- a bad -', the heat from the other was making his head swim. '- _Liar'_. The raven breathed the word into his ear. He frowned, not liking that it had taken only a few measly seconds for the teme to get the upper hand. A low chuckle sent shivers up his spine and suddenly Naruto was reminded that the bastard had used this same move on the woman from earlier. _The arrogant prick_! His earlier rage returned with full force. He turned the door knob behind him, the wooden doors swinging open. Fortunately for him, his rival had not been expecting it.

Naruto side stepped as the teme, who had been leaning on him, stumbled a few feet forward into the room . He slammed the door shut behind him and quickly formed his favorite seals. There were small poofs as two kage bunshin in less than a second had pinned his favorite Uchiha to the ground. The blonde walked towards his bastard, who was looking pissed, but was still managing to come off condescending, even when he was being currently held captive by two iron grips on his arms.

'We don't have time for this usuratonkachi.' He said finally.

He shrugged, giving the teme a wide grin. 'According to my calculations. We still have 15 minutes.'

The Uchiha raised the other eyebrow. And Naruto decided that he liked the almost surprised look on the mans face.

'The girl is on the bed' Sasuke said, as if explaining to a child, 'We cant take the risk of her waking up.'

Naruto glanced up at the large four poster bed and saw the limp body of the girl from before. His grin widened, 'Even better.'

'Wha – mmph!'

Naruto was on him in a second, lips crashing into the ones below him with a desperate passion.. The teme's lips finally yielded and he almost grinned at the equal enthusiasm of the others tongue as they explored each others mouths. Pleasure twisted in his gut as the teme bucked his hips a little, creating a delicious friction as their hardening members rubbed against each other. _How had he survived a month without this?_ Sasuke broke of first, panting slightly.

'Let me up dobe, so we can do this properly.'

Naruto grinned down at him, 'Not today teme.'

It took a moment before the lust hazed eyes took in what he had said. Then the Uchiha finally strained against the grip on his arms. Naruto couldn't be serious! As far as he was concerned, none of them were into this kinky shit. Especially when _he_ was the one on the receiving end.  
'_Dobe_' he warned. _This was not funny. _

'Your fault for teasing me' was simple the reply he got. Sasuke tried to pull against the now clawed hands digging into his forearms but he was distracted by clumsy fingers that accidentally brushed his groin as they fiddled with his hakama. He waited, impatiently, for about two seconds. The clumsy fingers remained clumsy. The Hakama didn't budge. Idiot.

Naruto lifted his eyes to look at him and he must have seen something he didn't like, because Sasuke saw a flash of red before he heard a long rip and his expensive clothes were tossed aside.

Sasuke bit back a groan as cool air on his dick was soon replaced by Naruto's warm breath. He looked down into the slitted blue eyes that were burning in an emotion Sasuke couldn't place. All he knew was that it made him even harder. He felt a tip of a tongue swirl around his head and groaned aloud this time. He wished he could grip the blonde hair that was tickling his stomach but the stupid clones just wouldn't let him _move_.

A skillful mouth soon started bobbing up and down in a slow torturous motion. He thrust his hips upwards, desperate for more heat but a clawed hand pushed his hips down. Sasuke let out a strangled snarl. What the fuck was the dobe playing at? His anger, however was swept into a whirl of pleasure as Naruto deep throated him. He threw his head back, feeling a familiar tingling at the base of his spine that told him he was close to the edge.

He would have warned his best friend if only he wasn't a little upset about his restricted movement. But he was, so Sasuke thought it was only fair that Naruto get a little cum in his mouth. The thought died in his head though, as the addictive wetness was suddenly removed. Sasuke almost whined. Almost.

Naruto was enjoying himself. It wasn't often that the teme was completely at his mercy and he was bent upon teaching him a lesson. Sure, not letting him cum had been an impulse, but he was silently congratulating himself on his resourcefulness. While distracting the Uchiha with a blow job, Naruto had smeared his fingers with lotion he had stolen from the bathroom. He looked down at the teme, whose eyes were now colored with the swirling sharingan. It was a definite threat, which made menacing by the desire bleeding the eyes a darker red.

Naruto grinned, and a longer than normal fang caught his lower lip. He didn't wince, but watched, as the slowly fading sharingan eyes tracked a tiny droplet of blood as it spilled down his chin. A pale throat swallowed. And Naruto, because he could also be a tease, slowly flicked his tongue to catch the little bead of blood before it curved down his neck.

The metallic taste was not very pleasant, especially when mixed with the left overs' of Sasuke's cum but the stunned expression on the teme's face was worth it. Naruto chose that moment to grip the Uchiha thighs and hoist them upward. He didn't waste any time, twisting a finger into the tight hole in an expert motion. He groaned, almost trembling, as his finger was gripped in an overwhelming heat.

Sasuke let out a gasp as he felt a clawed finger enter him . He would he moved, if he hadn't been concerned about tearing himself. God damnit, that stupid dobe could seriously injur-

'_nnnngh_'

The second finger entered and his vision dotted as a dangerous sharpness grazed over his prostrate.

'Dobe' he growled, his errection straining with every curl of those fingers.

'What?' the blonde murmured, leaning close enough so that their lips almost touched. Their breaths mingled and Sasuke reared his head up, wanting to demand more by a kiss. But the idiot jerked his head back, giving him a full view of a rather good impression of his own smirk.

'_Idiot_.' Sasuke snapped, itching to grab the blonde hair and yank it towards him, but then the fingers inside him scisscored and he bucked his hips, forgetting why exactly he was angry. The grips on his thighs increased as the digits were pulled out and it took every ounce of self control that Sasuke had not to cry out in disappointment. He was going to kill the dobe when this was over. Or better yet, take revenge.

He felt something large nudge at his entrance and he stilled, concentrating on the face of the man above him. He tried to shove the apprehension that swelled inside him away, but he wasn't given time to. A cry of surprise and pain and pleasure was ripped out of him as he was filled completely in a fluid confident thrust.

Sasuke forgot to breath.

His hands clenched and unclenched desperately, having nothing but air to claw at.

'Naruto!' he wheezed, forcing himself to relax around the thickness inside him. His head was dizzy from lack of air and the uncomfortable hardness of the floor wasn't helping. Oh god, t_he dobe was going to pay for this.  
_  
Naruto heard the strangled cry of the man underneath him but the pin prick of guilt was washed away in the overwhelming sensation of pleasure . He bent down, covering the arched chest with his own, searching for lips beneath him.  
He kissed the reluctant pair tenderly, not surprised when he felt a jolt of pain as he was bitten. He didn't pull away but relished the violent kiss. He took it as an invitation to continue. Naruto pulled out a little, and then slammed himself back in, determined to earn himself a response.

He did - Sasuke moaned. He repeated his action, increasing the speed of his thrusts in a steady rhythm. He grasped the leaking hard cock between them, giving it a tight possessive squeeze before stroking it in pace with his thrusts. The Uchiha writhed under him, their pants becoming louder as the seconds ticked. The coil in his stomach tightened and Naruto knew both of them wouldn't last much longer.

He would have continued fucking the Uchiha into the ground had it not been for the barely heard gasp above their own. He jerked his head up, eyes narrowing as he took in the woken woman, her face almost comical in its horror, surprise and – Naruto bared his teeth – envy. She scrambled backwards into the bed at his glare, but she didn't break eye contact. Maybe she didn't want to. Maybe she couldn't.

The blonde smirked. Perfect. He would show her whom the Uchiha really belonged to. He slowed down his thrusts, and this time the Uchiha almost did break free of his restraint.

'_Do-be_' It was a low, frustrated groan. Naruto looked down at the red tomoe eyes, now completely motionless. His cock throbbed inside the encased heat but he refused to let his animal side control him. He wanted to prove a point. To the arrogant Uchiha, to the woman, to the world.

His eyes hooked on to the hypnotizing ones beneath him,

'Say please' he husked, as he leaned in just a little, his dick barely brushing the teme's prostrate. Swirling eyes widened in anger and need, a heady combination, going by the almost purple colour his errection had now taken.

'You're pushing it.' came the dangerous snarl.

Naruto ignored the tone. 'Say it.' he repeated, rolling his hips in a slow torturous motion, making sure the squishy gland was thoroughly abused. The teme screwed his eyes shut, his mouth open in a silent scream. In the back of his head, Naruto knew he was going to get badly beaten for this, But at present, he was fascinated by the totally arousing image of the undone Uchiha. He watched as pink lips compressed,

'Just – just do it.' was the bitten out response.

Naruto would have preferred, ' _Please fuck me Naruto sama_' but he knew this was the closest he would ever get to begging from the Uchiha. Plus, he didn't think he would last much longer either. He almost growled in triumph, eyes snapping back to the mesmorised woman. He slowly increased his thrusts, a dark satisfaction spreading through his veins as he covered the Uchiha's neck with bites. He felt his impending orgasm steadily building strength as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.  
Sasuke cried out first, covering their stomachs with warm seed and Naruto soon followed, a white hot surge of pleasure flooding him as he almost howled his release.

His threatening sinister staring match with the woman broke only when he felt a bruising grip on his ass, demanding his attention. His hair was yanked down painfully and his mouth was devoured by a furious hungry kiss. Naruto distantly realised that his clones had poofed out of existence a long time ago.

**********************************************

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently in the grass. They had gotten the scroll easily enough and she and Kakashi sensei were currently standing at their agreed meeting point, a few miles away from the manor. The only thing that annoyed her was that Naruto and Sasuke kun were late. 15 minutes late to be precise. She wondered what had happened, after all Sasuke kun was not in the habit of being tardy.  
A flare of worry made her frown. They couldn't have gotten into trouble could they? She was about to ask Kakashi whether she should go look for them when she head two small poofs. She spun around, relived to find her two team mates standing behind them. They looked a little worse for wear, but still normal enough.. at least in the dim moon light.

'Sasuke kun. Naruto! You're late' she accused.

Naruto's hand jumped to the back of his head, 'Hai Sakura chan. Gomen. We got..er.. caught up.'

Sasuke kun scowled, that much she could see, but didn't contradict the blonde.

'We should leave.' The stoic Uchiha stated, turning and stalking further into the forest. _Was that a slight limp she detected?_ Who could have been strong enough to hurt Sasuke kun?

She squinted as the group automatically started to follow him. It looked like he had was wearing Naruto's hideous orange shirt too.. why had he needed to change his clothes? She glanced at Kakashi sensei who looked up momentarily from his icha icha paradise. His sharingan, which he had been using to read in the dark, spun as he took in the forms of his former students in front of him. She noticed a slight twitch of an eyebrow, before he went back to his pages. To her left, a stray beam of moon light betrayed the satisfied sheepish expression on Naruto's face. She narrowed her eyes. Was that a bruise on his face?

'What happened, Naruto?' her tone was still accusatory.

He gave her a side long glance, displaying a shiny black eye.

'Your precious Sasuke kun hit me' he pouted, wiggling his eyebrows at the back of the dark haired man who was so far ahead he had already blended into the night.

She was about to ask why when Naruto interrupted, winking in way that made her colour a little. _Thank god it was too dark to see._

'Don't worry Sakura chan' he purred, 'I deserved it.'

*********************************  
owari


End file.
